Si nous nous retrouvons…
by Tama Hachi
Summary: Ritsu arrivera-t-il un jour à accepter les sentiments de Masamune ? - One Shot


« Onodera, fini de jouer maintenant… »

Son attitude avait subitement changé, transformant l'éditeur à la fois protecteur et autoritaire en prédateur affamé. Il était sérieux, le regard déterminé et avide. Ses pupilles couleur noisette disaient clairement « _Je te veux. _» Onodera souffrait d'être dévisagé de la sorte par le seul homme qu'il eût jamais aimé. Dix ans après, les brefs moments passés avec lui pesaient toujours autant sur son cœur. Il avait tenté d'effacer à jamais le visage dédaigneux lorsqu'il lui eût posé _cette question_. Son monde s'était effondré en un instant. Depuis il n'avait plus trouvé la force d'aimer comme il l'avait fait. Il avait décidé de fermer son cœur à jamais, marquant son premier et dernier amour du sceau de ses peines et de la douleur. Pourtant il réalisait aujourd'hui que c'était le même amour qui avait scellé son cœur qui détenait la clé pour l'ouvrir à nouveau. Traversé par un frisson, il pensait uniquement à refermer la porte de son domicile à Takano pour dresser l'habituel rempart contre ses sentiments et effacer de son esprit l'image de l'homme qui le désirait. Avant d'avoir pu redresser la tête pour saluer cordialement mais non sans gêne son supérieur après ces pensées volages, Takano lui saisit le poignet sans un mot et l'entraîna dans le salon, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ne laissant pas le temps à Onodera de transformer ses bégaiements en mots distincts, il unit ses lèvres aux siennes en le coinçant dos au mur, brisant le contrat qui le rendait inaccessible et ponctuant la fin de leur journée de travail de sa langue humide qui s'enroulait autour de celle de son protégé. L'angoisse et l'anxiété de Ritsu asséchaient sa gorge et le forçaient à déglutir pendant le baiser. La salive de Takano était mêlée à la sienne, il avait senti le goût désagréable du tabac le brûler jusqu'à l'estomac, attisant la flamme qu'il s'efforçait d'enfouir au fond de lui, faute de trouver le courage de l'éteindre définitivement. Il se débattait faiblement, le baiser de son supérieur drainant ses forces. Il était envoûté par son assaillant qui avait relâché l'emprise exercée sur son poignet. Leurs lèvres étaient le seul élément qui les reliait encore. Le jeune apprenti ne broncha pas, prenant naturellement goût aux caresses qui lui étaient prodiguées. Masamune mit fin au baiser en l'accentuant avant de lui mordre la commissure inférieure de ses lèvres.

« On dirait que tu te laisses faire aujourd'hui… remarqua-t-il d'une voix claire.

- Taisez-vous ! A qui la faute ? »

Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge vif à l'entente de ses mots. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'échapper à son emprise. En vain. Ayant anticipé sa réaction, Takano entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son protégé avant de le forcer à s'étendre par terre. Ritsu se retrouvait plaqué au sol, privé de tout mouvement, en proie tel un chaton sans défense, n'ayant ni crocs ni griffes. Cet homme le dégoûtait. Il détournait son visage horrifié par la simple pensée de ses futurs actes. Il n'osait plus rien dire, sa respiration haletante lui permettant uniquement de prononcer des « Takano-san » entrecoupés. Son corps trahissait les sentiments qu'il tentait de dissimuler face à son orgueil, ceux qu'il ne comptait dévoiler sous aucun prétexte. Il lui paraissait inconcevable de renouer des liens qui avaient été volontairement effacés au fil des années. Son corps semblait pourtant vouloir goûter à nouveau à ses caresses si douces, à ces baisers si passionnés, à ces paroles sincères. Il s'obstina cependant à nier la réalité des faits et l'amour que lui portait encore Masamune. N'ayant pour seul bouclier que les mots, il tenta de se libérer de son emprise par ce moyen.

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Si vous avez besoin d'assouvir vos pulsions, allez plutôt voir Yokozawa-san ! »

Takano arrêta tout mouvement et relâcha l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur lui. Ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat avant d'adopter leur habituel air d'indifférence qui dissimulait sa profonde blessure.

« Ritsu… tenta-t-il.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! » cria-t-il désespérément, masquant son visage à l'aide de son bras gauche, essuyant au passage les quelques larmes qui étaient susceptibles de couler. Tout son corps faisait résonner les battements de son cœur, lui donnant des vertiges. Il se redressa, accentuant ainsi la soudaine migraine. Au même moment Takano enroula délicatement ses bras autour du corps d'Onodera, le serrant de façon à le calmer et le réconforter. Les maux de ce dernier semblèrent s'estomper au moment où il sentit l'étreinte pleine de chaleur le long de son dos. Il reconnaissait la douceur de ces mains, même dix ans après leur première étreinte. Sentir ses doigts chauds effleurer puis agripper sa taille le rendait heureux à son insu. Il était lui-même stupéfait de ses propres réactions, réalisant que son corps avait raison de lui ; peut-être même que son corps _avait raison_, tout simplement. De nouvelles larmes jaillirent de ses yeux déjà mouillés. Il les laissa couler le long de ses joues pourpres, comme si quelque chose venait de s'accomplir. Certainement.

« Ritsu… tu es la seule personne que j'aie aimée, et que j'aime encore aujourd'hui. »

Il se revoyait alors lycéen, déclarant timidement la flamme ardente de son amour au garçon ténébreux, réservé et quiet. La même émotion l'envahit au moment de la réminiscence de cette scène refoulée qui englobait à elle seule son être tout entier. Il se revoyait à cette époque, crédule et heureux, comme n'importe quel adolescent pouvait l'être. On lui avait volé le plaisir d'aimer. Le simple sourire mal interprété de Masamune avait fait s'écrouler le château de carte de sa relation amoureuse, qu'il avait réussi à construire de ses propres mains, grâce à sa conviction et son courage.

Ce courage, il le retrouvait finalement aujourd'hui, à l'instant même où il reconnut le subtil toucher de son premier amour. Il retrouvait la force de peut-être recommencer à aimer comme avant, ses larmes en étaient la preuve irréfutable. Son corps avait accepté Takano, il ne restait plus que son esprit à persuader.

L'esprit embrumé par autant de questions, il décida de mettre tous ces doutes de côté le temps d'un soir, d'oublier pour une soirée qui il était et qui était l'homme qui lui faisait face. Juste deux anonymes tentant de s'aimer comme ils le pouvaient.


End file.
